Oh my gawd what was that?!?
by eviltama
Summary: umm just an idea me and a friend had....yes it is really confusing but anyways... so read it then review.. oh yeah i sorta did a it of a cross with the labyrinth..oh well
1. Oh my gawd what was that Part 1

Ok U know it…I don't own it…

Ok U know it…I don't own it….so get over it!

Catchy hey..he he that applies to all my stories even if I forget to put it on there! Here goes nothing.. Damn u Nathan! I've still got that damn digimon song in my head!!!! *pulls out handfuls of hair*

Oh my gawd was that?!?! (A/N sorry I gotta think up a better title!)

Kami stood on the tower looking over the side down at the Earth..which was very far away. "Mr Popo, will you come here please?" He didn't even turn around. 'cough-cough' "I'm here Kami" "Good" He turned around "Now remember what we did last night Mr Popo??" Mr Popo just stood there shaking. "Y-Yes Kami" He nodded "Well Mr Popo I've decided that I want to do it again…." Mr Popo started to shake even harder.. "N-n-n-no no Kami please…please don't make me do that!?!" Kami took Mr Popo away by the hand… "Yes Mr Popo, I think its time we discovered whether or not you have a…" His last words became so soft that they could not be heard by any one but Mr Popo. "NO, KAMI PLEASE DON'T!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!"

*scene changes* (A/N: he he I am evil!!)

Cell is pacing back and forth in a dingy cell. The walls are covered with grime and rats crawl around on the floor. "Damn Freiza! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" His expression softened "I know he wont hurt me, but I trusted him when he said he'd take care of me after those horrible earthlings tried to blast me away" Cell pouted, showing the softer side of himself was hard for him to do and it made him seem vulnerable. 'creak, swish swish'

"Oh Cell. Are you still here?" You couldn't miss the sarcasm dripping from Freiza's voice. A key turned in the lock of Cell's cell (A/N: sorry for the pun!) Cell rushed forward towards Freiza who had a smirk on his face. "Oh Freiza why did you lock me here? Was I *that* bad? Oh please say I wasn't?" Cell pleaded.

(A/N digimon digital monsters, digimon are…..oh yeah the story…sorry)

Freiza shook his head "No you were *quite***** amusing…and yes don't you remember. You were absolutely horribly behaved...*Imagine* you had the hide to want to spank ME!" Cell was practically on his knees before Freiza, begging for forgiveness "Oh dear one i'm soooo sorry. It's just my emotions ran away with me! I didn't mean it! You remind me of..of what was his name?? That brat who beat me..umm Gohan I think that was his name…he was soo hot! I couldn't keep my hands off him…ohh and that father of his…he was an absolute dish! Oh Goku!" he moaned as he was kneeling on the floor. Freiza looked at him..he looked like he was in ecstasy!… "Goku you say…that worthless piece of saiyan trash!" he growled swinging around hitting Cell on the head with his tail and knocking him out. He sped away from Cell, who was half sprawled in the corridor, muttering 'what a Dottie, I want him now!'

*scene changes yet again*

Piccolo flew between the trees keeping his target in sight. "ahhh help me someone!!" it screamed dodging trees and animals alike. "Mmmm you'll do quite nicely" Piccolo muttered, flying under a low branch. The little white dot in front of him stopped, he'd reached the end of the forest. No more places to hide, it was all flat land in the desert. Piccolo laughed at how easy it was "HA HA HA you are nothing compared to me! I will enjoy eating you…arm by arm…leg by leg…mmm I can just taste you." It got all too much for Piccolo, who doubled his speed, he'd rather do it than think about it. He reached out his arm….his very loooooong arm and caught the little white person by the shoulder. "Nuh-uh you're not going anywhere, It's..DINNER TIME!" Chao-zu screamed! "HELP ME!! MAD NAMEK ON THE LOOSE!" but he knew it was no good..no one could hear him scream. 'Oh kami, I gotta get out of here!' he thought frantically trying to break Piccolos grasp on his shoulder. "Yummy!" Choa-zu decided to try one more time he took a deep breath and... "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! I wish the Goblins would take Piccolo away! " 'Hey!' he though 'where did that come from?' He looked up…either way it hadn't worked Piccolos canine teeth gleamed as they started towards Chao-zu's chubby arm. "Don't touch him!" Piccolo swung around viciously. Chao-zu looked up hoping this man, this very weird looking man might save him. "Who…are…YOU?" Piccolo growled staring at the cause of his annoyance, doesn't he know how hard it is to each when someone is watching you!

"Me, I am Nathan, King of the Goblins… and who might you be?" The tall man smirked looking down at the namek , noticing that he has bigger feet than the Namek as well. "I'm Piccolo AND" he growled "I'm trying to eat here!" The Goblin King laughed a maniacal laugh which sent shivers down Choa-zu's spine. "Well Piccolo it seems I shall have to disrupt your meal as you are coming with me!" He flicked his wrist and a crystal sphere appeared in his hand…Piccolo let go of Choa-zu and got into a fighting stance. "Well I'm afraid I'm not coming with you!" Piccolo growled as Choa-zu ran for his life. "Oh my green friend how wrong you are" 

TBC….oh yes I am evil..very evil!!

Ok if ya's want more review!!


	2. Oh my gawd what was that Part 2

Author: Eviltama of course.  
  
Title: Oh my gawd what was that!?  
  
Disclaimer: You know it...i don't own it.do sue me coz u wont get anything but a kitty who doesn't know what a litter box is!  
  
"Yummy!" Choa-zu decided to try one more time he took a deep breath and... "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! I wish the Goblins would take Piccolo away! " 'Hey!' he though 'where did that come from?' He looked up.either way it hadn't worked Piccolos canine teeth gleamed as they started towards Chao-zu's chubby arm. "Don't touch him!" Piccolo swung around viciously. Chao-zu looked up hoping this man, this very weird looking man might save him. "Who.are.YOU?" Piccolo growled staring at the cause of his annoyance, doesn't he know how hard it is to eat when someone is watching you!  
  
"Me, I am Nathan, King of the Goblins. and who might you be?" The tall man smirked looking down at the namek , noticing that he has bigger feet than the Namek as well. "I'm Piccolo AND" he growled "I'm trying to eat here!" The Goblin King laughed a maniacal laugh which sent shivers down Choa-zu's spine. "Well Piccolo it seems I shall have to disrupt your meal as you are coming with me!" He flicked his wrist and a crystal sphere appeared in his hand.Piccolo let go of Choa-zu and got into a fighting stance. "Well I'm afraid I'm not coming with you!" Piccolo growled as Choa-zu ran for his life. "Oh my green friend how wrong you are"  
  
Evil sat in front of her Tv. "5, 4 ,3 , 2, 1." And now for todays episode of Dragonball Z! she cheered as she watched the cartoon wishing that it was real , for only the 50th time that afternoon. "oki today should be.hmm I can't remember dammit .come on! " she murmured waiting impatiently for her favourite show. Curled up on the lounge she was semi relaxed until Choa- zu's whiter than white face showed up on the screen. "Help! Mad namek on the loose!! Help!" Evil watched with fascination as the little white monk ran away from what looked to be a hungry Piccolo. "But I though nameks only drank water?!" Evil questioned the tv, surprised as all hell when Piccolo leapt for Choa-zu yelling "YUMMY!" and even more surprise when Choa-zu yelled "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! I wish the Goblins would take Piccolo away!"  
  
Jumping up from the lounge Evil stared in shock at the TV before yelling "what the fuck has he got to do with this?!?!!" Getting closer to the screen she fell on her rear-end in shock when "Nathan, King of the Goblins" made his little entrance. His maniacal laughter sent familiar shivers down her spine. "on no not again" she murmured certain this was going to turn out horrible. Evil stared at the screen helpless as Piccolo prepared to fight someone.correction something he had no hope of fighting. Desperation overrode her sanity, no he couldn't do this. HE wasn't going to do this! Jumping up she raced into her room, searching desperately she found what she was looking for.  
  
A single blemishless crystal sphere.  
  
Grasping the sphere she threw it at the wall. As it broke Evil felt herself shift.shift in time, shift in reality and shift in form.  
  
Landing with a sharp jolt to her posterior Evil quickly surveyed her surroundings. Orientating on the tall namek and the even taller Goblin King she raced over to where they were arguing. It seemed that The Goblin Kings magic was having a hard time dealing with the namek. "Nathan," she yelled "What in the blue blazes are you doing here?!?!" Evil glared at him she had meant to swear quite profanely but her words had been censored! How RUDE! The Goblin King cast a surprise glance in her direction "I could ask you the same thing.but since you asked me first.and you asked me so eloquently.I am doing my job" Evil ground her fit into her palm "No your not. Now go away and bother someone else!" Evil blushed then declared to the sky "How am I meant to get my point across if im censored! You bunch of lazy, know-it-all, ass holes!!"  
  
Grinning she said out loud again "Now we'll try this again.Fuck off Nathan, keep the fuck away from this reality and your fucking hands of its characters!" Nodding to herself, she watched as Nathan, the illustrious goblin king eyed her carefully. "Oh but I can't you see. I was summoned here, so I must take someone from here. It is my price, if you remember?" Smirking at her Evil wished that her 'past' with him was left in the past. "You can't destroy the timeline here" she pointed out to him smugly "If you have to take someone why not take someone.unimportant?" she suggested.anyway to get him the hell off this show and back to where he belongs she thought. "You know I cant do that" he cooed at her " my price is here" he continued, pointing at the namek who didn't have the sense to run from danger. Then with an abnormally fast reflex he produced a crystal sphere and threw it at his "price".  
  
Evil could only watch in horror as Piccolo seemed to dissapear painfully slowly. "You fucking bastard! You don't care about anything do you! You heartless, thankless asshole!" "Thankless! You have much to thank me for young lady! And I don't EVER remember thanking me!" he ground out between his teeth as he stalked closer to her. Standing within inches of her "NEVER once did you thank me for what I did for you!" he bellowed in her face. Coming even closer to him Evil yelled "I have nothing to thank you for! All you did was cause me pain! All you continue you to do is cause me pain! Why should I thank you for MORE pain!" standing on her tip toes she stared straight into his eyes, her rage fueled by his careless attitude and disregard for his fellow 'beings'.  
  
But then without warning the Goblin King crushed his lips to hers. In pure shock Evil did nothing as he masterfully manipulated her lips, then raised his hand to tip her head back as he attempted to deepen the kiss. *Smack* Evil slapped his face and glared at him, the dreamy face he had been wearing seemed to fade as the red hand mark on his face darkened. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I HATE YOU FUCKING GUTS DON'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO ME AGAIN!" and with that Evil turned around to storm off but a hand caught her shoulder. "Don't you ever hit me like that again! " he spat in her ear. " Here, you might need this if u plan to ever get your friend back." And with that he viciously threw a crystal at her and disappeared, without his usual show Evil noticed abstractly. Her empty hand went to her lips, she could still feel the warm pressure of his lips on hers, still shocked she turned and started to walk towards the city in the distance without even a thought in her beyond. 'He kissed me.'.  
  
Tbc.in a few moments! 


	3. Oh my gawd pt2

Author: Eviltama of course.  
  
Title: Oh my gawd what was that!?  
  
Disclaimer: You know it...i don't own it.do sue me coz u wont get anything but a kitty who doesn't know what a litter box is!  
  
"Yummy!" Choa-zu decided to try one more time he took a deep breath and... "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! I wish the Goblins would take Piccolo away! " 'Hey!' he though 'where did that come from?' He looked up.either way it hadn't worked Piccolos canine teeth gleamed as they started towards Chao-zu's chubby arm. "Don't touch him!" Piccolo swung around viciously. Chao-zu looked up hoping this man, this very weird looking man might save him. "Who.are.YOU?" Piccolo growled staring at the cause of his annoyance, doesn't he know how hard it is to eat when someone is watching you!  
  
"Me, I am Nathan, King of the Goblins. and who might you be?" The tall man smirked looking down at the namek , noticing that he has bigger feet than the Namek as well. "I'm Piccolo AND" he growled "I'm trying to eat here!" The Goblin King laughed a maniacal laugh which sent shivers down Choa-zu's spine. "Well Piccolo it seems I shall have to disrupt your meal as you are coming with me!" He flicked his wrist and a crystal sphere appeared in his hand.Piccolo let go of Choa-zu and got into a fighting stance. "Well I'm afraid I'm not coming with you!" Piccolo growled as Choa-zu ran for his life. "Oh my green friend how wrong you are"  
  
Evil sat in front of her Tv. "5, 4 ,3 , 2, 1." And now for todays episode of Dragonball Z! she cheered as she watched the cartoon wishing that it was real , for only the 50th time that afternoon. "oki today should be.hmm I can't remember dammit .come on! " she murmured waiting impatiently for her favourite show. Curled up on the lounge she was semi relaxed until Choa- zu's whiter than white face showed up on the screen. "Help! Mad namek on the loose!! Help!" Evil watched with fascination as the little white monk ran away from what looked to be a hungry Piccolo. "But I though nameks only drank water?!" Evil questioned the tv, surprised as all hell when Piccolo leapt for Choa-zu yelling "YUMMY!" and even more surprise when Choa-zu yelled "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! I wish the Goblins would take Piccolo away!"  
  
Jumping up from the lounge Evil stared in shock at the TV before yelling "what the fuck has he got to do with this?!?!!" Getting closer to the screen she fell on her rear-end in shock when "Nathan, King of the Goblins" made his little entrance. His maniacal laughter sent familiar shivers down her spine. "on no not again" she murmured certain this was going to turn out horrible. Evil stared at the screen helpless as Piccolo prepared to fight someone.correction something he had no hope of fighting. Desperation overrode her sanity, no he couldn't do this. HE wasn't going to do this! Jumping up she raced into her room, searching desperately she found what she was looking for.  
  
A single blemishless crystal sphere.  
  
Grasping the sphere she threw it at the wall. As it broke Evil felt herself shift.shift in time, shift in reality and shift in form.  
  
Landing with a sharp jolt to her posterior Evil quickly surveyed her surroundings. Orientating on the tall namek and the even taller Goblin King she raced over to where they were arguing. It seemed that The Goblin Kings magic was having a hard time dealing with the namek. "Nathan," she yelled "What in the blue blazes are you doing here?!?!" Evil glared at him she had meant to swear quite profanely but her words had been censored! How RUDE! The Goblin King cast a surprise glance in her direction "I could ask you the same thing.but since you asked me first.and you asked me so eloquently.I am doing my job" Evil ground her fit into her palm "No your not. Now go away and bother someone else!" Evil blushed then declared to the sky "How am I meant to get my point across if im censored! You bunch of lazy, know-it-all, ass holes!!"  
  
Grinning she said out loud again "Now we'll try this again.Fuck off Nathan, keep the fuck away from this reality and your fucking hands of its characters!" Nodding to herself, she watched as Nathan, the illustrious goblin king eyed her carefully. "Oh but I can't you see. I was summoned here, so I must take someone from here. It is my price, if you remember?" Smirking at her Evil wished that her 'past' with him was left in the past. "You can't destroy the timeline here" she pointed out to him smugly "If you have to take someone why not take someone.unimportant?" she suggested.anyway to get him the hell off this show and back to where he belongs she thought. "You know I cant do that" he cooed at her " my price is here" he continued, pointing at the namek who didn't have the sense to run from danger. Then with an abnormally fast reflex he produced a crystal sphere and threw it at his "price".  
  
Evil could only watch in horror as Piccolo seemed to dissapear painfully slowly. "You fucking bastard! You don't care about anything do you! You heartless, thankless asshole!" "Thankless! You have much to thank me for young lady! And I don't EVER remember thanking me!" he ground out between his teeth as he stalked closer to her. Standing within inches of her "NEVER once did you thank me for what I did for you!" he bellowed in her face. Coming even closer to him Evil yelled "I have nothing to thank you for! All you did was cause me pain! All you continue you to do is cause me pain! Why should I thank you for MORE pain!" standing on her tip toes she stared straight into his eyes, her rage fueled by his careless attitude and disregard for his fellow 'beings'.  
  
But then without warning the Goblin King crushed his lips to hers. In pure shock Evil did nothing as he masterfully manipulated her lips, then raised his hand to tip her head back as he attempted to deepen the kiss. *Smack* Evil slapped his face and glared at him, the dreamy face he had been wearing seemed to fade as the red hand mark on his face darkened. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I HATE YOU FUCKING GUTS DON'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO ME AGAIN!" and with that Evil turned around to storm off but a hand caught her shoulder. "Don't you ever hit me like that again! " he spat in her ear. " Here, you might need this if u plan to ever get your friend back." And with that he viciously threw a crystal at her and disappeared, without his usual show Evil noticed abstractly. Her empty hand went to her lips, she could still feel the warm pressure of his lips on hers, still shocked she turned and started to walk towards the city in the distance without even a thought in her beyond. 'He kissed me.'.  
  
Tbc.in a few moments! 


End file.
